


flowers will bloom

by hommeye



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, its also short which i feel bad about oofer, its for iron man bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hommeye/pseuds/hommeye
Summary: u can also read it on my tumblr @stanofstan!





	flowers will bloom

**Author's Note:**

> u can also read it on my tumblr @stanofstan!

Tony sighed as he looked down at the small green plant sprouting from his wrist, a pale yellow flower barely blooming before it shrivelled up and shrunk away again. He was used to the feeling of his skin parting to make room for flowers now, like his skin was pavement, and flowers were growing through the cracks. Unlike most soulmate flowers he had seen, his flowers came and went in seconds, where most others had a flower for a few days, sometimes even months depending on the severity of injuries. 

Tony's soulmate had a hard time judging on the constant flowers cropping up on his skin, or he was into a dangerous sport. Tony hoped it was the latter, and that his soulmate was safe from harm. Some days he could stand in front of the large mirror in the bathroom and he would watch as the flowers came every few minutes. There were good days and bad days, and Tony had known it was a bad day the moment he had rolled onto his back after waking up and heard the crunch of leaves under his back, and on sitting up seeing brown leaves and various coloured petals on his sheets. It wasn't even 7 am yet. 

Rubbing his eyes, Tony yawned and climbed out of his bed, wincing as he felt the push of flowers blooming from his cheek. "Human bloody plant pot." He grumbled the words to himself as he shuffled into the kitchen of the already busy tower. Natasha was sat with her back to him at the table, facing Wanda and Vision who looked as in love as always. Tony rolled his eyes and stopped himself from fake gagging. He grabbed a coffee from the pot that had already been brewed, sighing as flowers bloomed at his shoulder. He rubbed away the remains of the flowers on his cheek, dusting them off of the side and into the bin. 

It was hard to watch others being in love. Everyone said when you were with your soulmate the pain of flowers disappeared, but Tony found that hard to believe as another round of flowers grew up his wrist, encompassing his arm. This time the flowers stayed for a little bit longer. Tony looked at them curiously, tiny red and white flowers capturing his attention. He could feel eyes staring into him, and he looked up to give a glare at Natasha. She never got flowers growing at all. Tony wasn't sure if he was jealous or sad for her. She didn't have pain from flowers blooming, but he was sure she was hurting knowing she didn't have a soulmate at all. She did have one at one point, and after the attack on new york, they had just... disappeared. It had taken Natasha a long time to get over it. Looking down at his hand now, he felt relief that there were flowers blooming in the first place.

Looking up from his hand he sighed, curling his hand around his mug and walking back toward his room to get ready for the day, wincing as some of the coffee spilt over and onto his hand, saying a quiet 'sorry' in his head to his soulmate, wherever they were. He passed Steve down the hallway on the way back from training and gave him a nod, but Steve was too transfixed on the flowers that had bloomed from his hand.


End file.
